Getting What You Never Expect
by Daerwyn
Summary: Will left just a few months ago to fulfill his duties as the Flying Dutchman's captain, and Elizabeth, all alone, leads a boring life until a certain pirate comes and takes her away for an unexpected adventure towards the Fountain of Youth. Constantly tested for her loyalty to Will, she knows she shouldn't feel this way for the man that saved her life all those years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Ten years.

Ten years until I see Will.

Ten years until I am allowed to see my love.

Ten years until I am allowed back on sea - my real home.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," I sang softly. "We pillage, we plunder, we riffle, we loot, drink up me 'earties, yo ho! Maraud, embezzle, and even high-jack, drink up me 'earties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for m-"

"Lizzie!" A voice said, "So good of you to stop by!"

I looked at the ground I was sitting on, near the ocean, and back up at Jack. "Jack, I think you came to me."

He looked at me, puzzled, "Right, what you said. Anywho, how are you holding up? Will still away on business?"

I glared at him, "What do you think, Jack? I can send you back to Davy Jones locker just as easily on land as I did last year. Don't mess with me."

Jack sat down next to me, his tokens and sword clinking around.

"Darling, I will mess with you, and you will like it," Jack said.

I rolled my eyes, "Jack?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why are you here?" I asked, whispered really.

"Just seeing how your majesty is doing. I hear the King of Pirates was staying off water forever," Jack said.

I looked up sharply, "I can't go out there, Jack. It's not the same as it was with Will."

"Well, you got by before without Will."

I sighed, "It's not that simple, Jack. I remember him every time I look at the sea."

"Ten years, love. You deserve to pillage and plunder just like me!" He said, pulling out a rum bottle. "Care for some? Oh, wait, I forgot, the rum is forbidden in your eyes, right?"

I yanked the bottle from his hands and took a long drink. I gave it back to him and he raised it to his lips. "Why is the rum always gone?" he moaned, letting the three drops that were left fall out of the bottle.

"You offered, Jack," I reminded him, laughing.

"So, love, what say you?"

"To what?" I asked, alarmed.

"To pillage, plunderin'. I know you want to, Lizzie, all you have to do is say aye and we go to Tortuga and get us a crew!"

I laughed at Jack's enthusiasm. "Where you off to this time?"

"Ah, that I cannot say, your highness, until you agree."

"What make you think I'll agree?"

He frowned, "Won't you?"

I smiled, standing up, "Of course I would. I get to wear pants, though. I cannot take a dress much longer."

He looked at my rose colored dress, "You have to wear a dress, at least until after Tortuga."

"But, Jack-" I protested.

"Or I stay here and we both bug each other to death."

I thought about it. He would be miserable, gone from the sea.

"Fine, I wear a dress until after Tortuga, but I wear pants form then on out!" I said, huffing. Jack smiled.

"That's the spirit, love!"

"Besides, after your dead, maybe Will will come for your soul." I looked him over, "If you have one."

He was about to say something when there was a green flash. I looked up and saw that the sun had set. I looked toward the harbor and saw a ship on fire.

"Ah, the dead." Jack said.

I rolled my eyes, but inside I was jumping for joy. "Well, are you going to sit there all day, let's get us a ship!"

He laughed and I ran off toward the harbor. "You were serious!" Jack yelled from behind me.

I spun around and placed my hand over his mouth.

"Are you a pirate or not? We are always serious," I said, hushed.

I removed my hand and peered from behind a rock. "Follow me, I know the harbor well."

I silently walked along the docks, looking at ships as I went by. They were all too small. I looked out into the water and saw the boat that was on fire. My husband was there, scalvaging the souls for the Locker.

"Love, what are you doing?" Jack whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"Oh, sorry. Right, these are too small."

"What about this one! I personally think it is perfect for just the two of us," Jack said, pointing to a dingy.

I looked at Jack, "You're kidding, right? That can barely fit one."

"Not if we lay on top of eachother," Jack said, raising his eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "We find a ship suitable to a crew, not just us."

I went down the Navy dock, where the big ships were kept and saw two. "The Luna or Santa Maria?" I asked Jack.

He looked them over, "Ah, they are not the same as the Pearl, but I think the Luna will do."

I nodded and grabbed a coiled up rope from the side of the dock. I threw it up to the deck and pulled tightly. It was secure. I looked at Jack and he looked amazed.

"You do this a lot?" He asked.

I smiled, "I've had three months to prefect my skills, Jack. I get as much time as I want."

I started to climb, but Jack held my leg.

"What?" I asked him. He held his finger to his lips and looked up. I followed his gaze and saw some Navy members doing rounds.

"We have to go for a smaller ship, then," I sighed.

Jack smiled, "Or kill them all, love."

"Jack! That will get the entire Navy after us!" I protested quietly.

His smile faltered, "We can't have that. What we're getting, only needs to be seen by our eyes."

"What are we looking for?" I asked, curious.

"The Fountain of Youth!" Jack said, using his hands for effect.

I giggled, "You definately need it."

He rolled his eyes and helped me down. I sighed as we got into a dinghy and Jack piled in after me. The sun, just now setting, made the water hardly visible. We would leave undetected.

"Jack, port or starboard?" I asked him. He pulled out his compass and used the flaming ship as we passed by for light.

"Starboard, your highness."

I started to row the dinghy to the right and looked at Jack while doing so. "Jack, I can't claim King of Pirates, I am hardly in Shanghai now. I will hand my role to some one more deserving."

"Ah, me, love, right?"

I didn't answer, but I stared at the moon. "Jack, you are so full of yourself."

I remembered the time when James Norrington fought off Barbosa's crew. And then the night when James died - a few days before the day Will did. I remember that night, when Will died, that Jack and the rest of the crew kept a safe distance from me.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" Jack asked, placing his hand on the oar.

I looked down at him, "Remembering, Jack. All the good times we all would have together, before Will became Davy Jones."

I continued to row, but Jack took the oars from me. "I'll take the oars."

I sighed and let him. I looked out at the flaming ship, which became at least a mile away. Will was there. I shook my head and looked at Jack. He looked better than he did the last time I'd seen him. His black dread locks were somehow neater. His eyes brighter. His face happier. Why?

"Jack, you look different," I managed to say.

He smiled, "Why, Lizzie, why would you say that?"

"You look. . ." I paused, looking at him. "Younger."

He chuckled a little and started to row slower. "Why, Lizzie, I don't feel younger."

I looked down at the bottom of the boat. Will will always stay the same age, and I will grow old.

"So, Lizzie, what have you done these past three months?"

"training, Jack," I laughed, "I"ve been perfecting my piracy."

"Is the Armada still after you?" He asked.

"No, when Beckett died we all got off the hook. When they figure we're still alive, I'm sure they will start back up again."

I figured my dress, itching to get it off. we had at least two days til we reached Tortuga.

* * *

Review! My first POTC fic, check out my transformers and other fics!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while. Computer troubles and all that. This story is on haitus until I have time to finish it. May have time this summer:) WHo knows? So, when the haitus ends, a new chapter will be up, got it?**

Tortuga smelt worse than the last time I was there. The alcohol could be smelt from the shoreline. The stench of rotten food could be smelt from even before that.

Jack turned to me as we got out of the dinghy and looked me over.

"What, Jack?" I snapped. I crossed my arms over my chest when I saw him looking for a little longer than necessary.

He smirked, "You look far too proper, luv."

I narrowed my eyes, "I will not dress as-"

"Right, right, sense of propriety and all that nonsense," Jack waved me off. I seethed as he grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me into his side. "There, a felon pirate is the perfect accessory for a beautiful governor's daughter."

I tried to pull away, but he was far too strong. "Jack Sparrow, how dar-"

"Captain, luv," he reminded me as he guided me up the docks. Jesus, he wasn't even drunk yet.

"No Davy Jones come to haunt you yet, Jack?" I smirked evilly.

He stiffened a moment, and I noticed him lift his left hand, which was not around my waist, and look at it briefly. As if expecting a black spot to appear.

"Of course not, Lizzie, don't be silly, luv."

"Seem a little tense, Jack," I smiled, taking in his eyes darting from side to side. He quickly stopped when he saw me watching him and led to me a familiar pub.

"Aye, 'tis Miss Swann and Captin'," A familiar voice greeted as Jack led me to a dark corner.

"Mr. Gibbs?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded, looking me over. He looked older, much more worn than the last I saw him three months ago. "A fortnight ago, Miss Swann, Jack 'ere set out fer ye."

"Two weeks?" I asked in disbelief, my attention turning to Jack momentarily. "It took you that long? You knew where I'd be."

"Had a few stops on the way," Jack defended, grabbing a glass of rum from a passerbyer.

"Aye, few stops he did," Gibbs nodded. "Te the local whore houses."

I wrinkled my nose in distaste and glanced at Jack, "Disgusting, Jack."

"Then ye don't know me, luv," Jack murmured, leaning towards me.

I leaned away and sat up straight. "A ship and crew?"

"Aye, I've been recruiting for a few days now," Gibbs confirmed. "A ship will be in our grasp my tomorrow nigh'."

I nodded, looking at the rum in my hands cautiously before taking a delicate sip. "And we set sail when?"

"The day after," Jack said cautiously. "After we escape them."

I followed his gaze and silently cursed, knowing it'd only end in Jack teasing me relentlessly.

"They followed us," I whispered. I stood up and backed up in the wall as the red coats gaze scanned the area. Jack and Gibbs quickly joined me.

"See that door?" Jack asked, his head inclining slightly to the entrance, right behind the red coats.

I nodded, "Yeah, its a door."

"That's where we're escaping. Ready? Go!"

"Jack!" I cried as he darted out into the crowd that had gathered. That was exactly what I shouldn't have done. All eyes immediately found Jack and he had his sword drawn, fighting the nearest red coat. I grabbed Gibbs arm, using the distraction, and ran as fast as my dress would allow me to the door.

"Miss Swann!" Gibbs panted behind me.

"Jack will find us," I panted back. I dodged carts and drunk men as I ran through the streets.

A boom went off behind us as I saw the Bride burst into flames. My steps faltered and Gibbs looked back quickly before coming to a complete halt, taking his hat off, placing it over his heart.

"He will be greatly missed," Gibbs said quietly.

I nodded in agreement, my eyes burning slightly with tears. I blinked them away and tilted my head in confusion as the crowd began to part, but I saw no red coats.

"By god!" Gibbs murmured, placing his hat back on. "It's Jack!"

Indeed it was. Jack was running, holding his hat firmly on his head with one hand and glancing back over his shoulder occasionally. As he passed us, I glanced at Gibbs.

"Follow?"

"Aye, follow," Gibbs agreed and we took off. Jack ended up in a dead end, a cliff. I skidded to a halt to his left and Gibbs to his right.

"Do you trust me, Lizzie?"

"Of course not, Jack!" I cried, looking at the churning water below.

"Good enough for me," He laughed, grabbing onto my arm tightly. "Close your eyes."

"Jack," I warned, but it was too late. He leapt off the cliff, pulling me down with him. I sucked in a huge gulp of air before squeezing my eyes shut. As soon as that happened, we hit the water. A thousand knives pierced my skin and I clamped my mouth shut, struggling to the surface, but Jack's vice grip on my arm stopped me.

It was freezing, the water, and I could feel myself sinking with the weight of my dress.

Forcing my eyes opened, the salt water stung my eyes without mercy and I found Jack, his finger to his lips. _Wait_.

My lungs constricted as it tried to get my body to breathe, but I couldn't until I reached the surface. I saw Gibbs began to swim up and I quickly shut my eyes as the salty pain was too much.

I was guided to the water, having barely enough strength to kick my legs. I gasped for breath as soon as my head rose above the waves.

"Free men again, at last," Jack commented, his gaze lifting towards the cliffs.

"Jack, I could have drowned!" I scolded.

"Aye, but ye didn't," Gibbs laughed. I shot him a glare, my legs kicking beneath me toughly, but I could still feel myself sinking lower until, when both of the men's backs were turned, I was deep in the water.

I gasped, earning a mouthful of water. Choking and sputtering only one thought entered my mind.

If I die, I'll finally be with Will, and I'll finally be with him for eternity.

Darkness clouded my vision. The rushing of water could be heard in my ears before all I knew was darkness, and warm arms around my body, clawing at my gown.

**So, I'll see you lovely readers in a while. In the mean time, check out my other stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
